stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
The Captaincy (Starship Farragut episode)
"The Captaincy" is the pilot episode of "Starship Farragut", an independent film series based on the original "Star Trek" television series. It was made in 2006, and premièred in 2007. Primary cast *'Captain John Thomas Carter' (played by John Broughton) *'Commander Robert James Tacket' (played by Mike Bednar) *'Lt. Commander Michelle Renata Smithfield' (played by Holly Bednar) *'Lt. Commander Henry Francis Prescott, III' (played by Paul R. Sieber) Supporting characters/cast *'Lieutenant Alissa Moretti' (played by Tonya Bacon) *'Lieutenant Christine Holley' (played by Amy Sepan) *'Crewman Allen Baker' (played by Dave Sepan) *'Transporter Chief Wayne Galway' (played by Bob McDonough) USS Farragut crew/cast *'Lieutenant Allison Bell' (played by Amanda Root) *'Nurse Jessica Whitehead' (played by Jessica Young) *'Ensign Russell Gates' (played by R. M. Gates) *'Shuttlecraft Pilot (Voice)' (played by Cherise Rosemond) *'Commander Strickland' (played by Michael Struck) *'Crewman' (played by Patrick Bell) *'Crewman' (played by Bruce Dennis) *'Crewman' (played by David Dufrane) *'Crewman' (played by Natalie Montgomery) *'Crewman' (played by Ian Peters) *'Crewman' (played by Rob Turner) *'Crewman' (played by Cherise Rosemond) *'Crewman' (played by Trey Thomas) *'Farragut Computer Voice' (played by Ralph Miller) Guest characters/cast *'Captain James T. Kirk' (played by James Cawley) *'Commander Spock' (played by Jeff Quinn) *'Dr. Leonard McCoy' (played by John Kelly) *'Captain Jennings (Voice)' (played by Michael Struck) *'Commander Nash (Voice)' (played by Daniel Awkward) *'Admiral Daniel Wainwright' (played by Larry Manzare) *'Commodore Richard Broughton' (played by John Broughton, Sr.) *'Klingon Commander Kruge' (played by Mark Hildebrand) *'Klingon Karek' (played by Chris Carrothers) *'Klingon Kray' (played by Trey Thomas) *'Klingon Guard1' (played by Steve Kaserman) *'Klingon Guard2' (played by Daniel Awkward) *'Klingon Warrior' (played by Sally Arkulari) *'Klingon Warrior' (played by Ken Brison) *'Klingon Warrior' (played by Nancy Ellis) *'Klingon Warrior' (played by Brad Graper) *'Klingon Warrior' (played by Dan Manherz) *'Klingon Warrior' (played by John Miller) *'Klingon Warrior' (played by Roger Miller) *'Klingon Warrior' (played by Tracy Phelps) *'Klingon Warrior' (played by Laird Sheep) *'Klingon Warrior' (played by Eric Van Arsale) *'Klingon Warrior' (played by John Winsley) *'Klingon Voice' (played by Paul R. Sieber) *'Klingon Voice' (played by Daniel Awkward) Overview Their mission: Investigate the disappearance of the and Commodore Richard Broughton. ---- ---- Summary Shortly after Captain Carter arrives aboard his new command, he is called off to planet Diotama III to investigate the apparent destruction of a Federation Starship, the disappearance of a Federation Commodore, and a possible secret Klingon weapons facility. Carter must resolve this crisis, save the Commodore and destroy the Klingon weapon while learning what it means to be the captain of a starship. Trivia *The episode premièred at the Farpoint Convention in Hunt Valley Maryland on 02/17/2007. It was released on the web on 02/23/2007. *This episode's cameo appearances by the primary cast of Star Trek: New Voyages marks the first ever crossover appearance between two separate and independent TOS era film projects. Quotes * * External links Official websites *[http://starshipfarragut.com/ Starship Farragut Official Website] *[http://starshipfarragut.com/forum/index.php Starship Farragut Forum] Summaries and Reviews *[http://startrekreviewed.blogspot.com/2009/06/22.html Starship Farragut webpage at Star Trek Reviewed] Episode 1